Rumpelstiltskin's revenge
by Elizabeth Firebreath
Summary: What if Hook hadn't been able to knock his past self when he had been making out with Emma below deck on the Jolly Roger? Alternate story line of the Season Three finale episode. (Full story is to graphic for this web sight, if you want the full one, check out Elizabeth Firebreath on Archive of Our Own and you'll find it.)


Hook watched as Snow left, the cloak trailing behind her. He drummed the fingers of his good hand on the table absentmindedly. It was strange seeing her like this; it was Snow White, but at the same time, not her at all. So many little details just seemed off. One of the more obvious ones was her hair. The Mary Margaret back in Storybrooke, had it cut in a short bob. This earlier version had loose black locks. Even under a hood, tendrils escaped were visible, dark yet shining like the night sky.

She had more spunk, he thought, more vigor. Mary Margaret wasn't a pushover, far from it. But the younger version was devoid of that smothering motherliness that Hook had come to associate with her in his stay in Storybrooke.

He had an easier time reconciling this Snow White with Emma. At another time, Hook might have attempted to pursue the young maiden. But knowing she was the mother of the woman he was after mollified that impulse.

He sighed contently; everything was going according to plan. Snow White was heading towards King Midas's castle to steal the wedding ring, and meet her Prince Charming. Soon, Rumpelstiltskin would send them back home. Everything would be back to normal. By that, Hook meant Emma and Henry would be leaving for New York. And he, would be without a woman and without a ship. Hardly ideal circumstances, but hardly ideal circumstances were better than being stuck in the past.

Now, he just had to get out of there before his past self, who was undoubtedly having a much more enjoyable time than he was at that moment, barged in. Drowsy from rum or not, he would surely realize that an imposter was hijacking his ship, ordering around his crew, and making deals with known fugitives.

He rose to his feet, extending his good hand to reach the ladder leading to the deck, when he collided with someone. Emma, he realized. Distractedly, his eyes wandered down to her neck line. Damn, she looked fetching in that dress. However, she was supposed to look fetching somewhere else, in a particular pub far away from his ship.

When she caught sight of him, her eyes widened in panic, reflecting his own expression.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, her voice a hushed rasp.

"I could ask the same of you!" he shot back, horrified. The plan was starting to go downhill, and fast. "I thought I told you to keep him occupied!"

"I am!" she answered defensively.

"By taking him back to my ship?" questioned Hook, his inquiry tinged with exasperation.

"His ship," Emma corrected.

"You know what I mean," Hook sighed, the frustration clearly etched in his expression.

"I stalled him as long as I could!" she explained quickly. "I thought you'd be gone by now. I'll try to keep him on deck so you can get out of here."

Just then the door clicked, causing Emma's eyes to flash alarm. Hook ducked out of the way, hoping he wasn't visible to the man approaching. He saw his former self climb down the steps drunkenly, and Emma shot him one last look over her shoulder.

"Hey," she said breathlessly.

"Now, where might you be going?" Alternate Hook asked inaudibly, while advancing on Emma. His body pressed against hers. The grimace on Hook's face dropped into a frown as he saw this. "I hope you're not having second thoughts?"

Emma flashed him a smile.

"No, I just got tired of waiting."

With that, the other Hook's mouth collided into Emma. He slung an arm around her waist while his hand guided her neck toward him. Emma yielded to his mouth, obligingly. Their tongues danced, swirling around each other's. Her eyes open wide, she tried to maneuver the Alternate Hook around, attempting to give Present Hook the opportunity to escape. As he neared the ladder, she glared at him without breaking the kiss.

After a while, it occurred to the drunken man that the two of them needed to come up for air. He let out a laugh as they pulled apart.

"Apologies," he slurred out, grinning deviously at her, "A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention."

Hook wasn't going to deal with this a second longer, his past-self was asking for it! Damn the consequences, if his he did see him, the younger Hook would surely blame it on a strange delusion caused by the rum. He began moved to shove the other man off of Emma, and then to hit him hard across the head-

-when he realized, he couldn't move his arm. Grimacing, he tried to wrench his hand forward, but his wrists seemed to be frozen midair. He then attempted to move his hook, and it too, was frozen. In frustration, he tried to step forward, but his feet seemed to be glued to the floor. Beginning to grow more and more infuriated, he swung his head from side to side. He could move that. Same for his torso. He could bend his knees and elbows, but he couldn't move his hands or feet. Yanking forward in an effort to free himself, he realized it was no use. He was unable to stop the progressively heated scene before him, and unable to look away.

Hook didn't know if it was the alcohol or something else that kept Emma from pushing the other Hook away, but she continued to kiss him. His hook still pushed her waist toward him, but his hand slipped from her neck, smoothly traveling down into the bodice of her dress. He trailed his fingers along her exposed flesh, then down her dress leading to her waist. He brought his lips down from her mouth to her chin, then along her neck, dragging them along her throat, murmuring. This elicited a moan from Emma, sending shivers down Hook's spine. The Alternate Hook's lips continued downward, where her breasts were spilling out of the dress. The other Hook, however, quickly grew tired of its hindrances towards his advancements.

"We're going to need to get rid of these clothes, love," murmured the other pirate taking labored breaths, as Hook bit back an indignant shout. He pursed his lips tight together, aggressively struggling against his unseen bonds, but unable to look away.


End file.
